


sleepless nights in burning sheets

by minseokiki



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minseokiki/pseuds/minseokiki
Summary: Taemin’s cold lips brush against Jongin's warm neck, making him shiver a little, and then wrap around the wound firmly so that he can start sucking his blood properly. The human’s fingers are trembling noticeably, so he buries them in the vampire’s silky, silver hair, pulling a little when it almost gets too much.Or basically a plotless AU where vampire Taemin sucks Jongin's blood. That's it.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	sleepless nights in burning sheets

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: lots of BLOOD mentions;
> 
> This is quite rushed but this work is but a birthday gift to one of my absolute favorite people in the entire world. Raquel, I love you dearly and truly hope you enjoy this mess <3.
> 
> Also thank you Kiks for reviewing this for me, you're a literal angel.

A loud thud jerks Jongin awake in the middle of the night, heartbeat quickening slightly as he sits up, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness in the room. 

Some part of his brain knows he should be scared, that this should probably trigger a fight-or-flight response from him, but when Jongin is finally able to make out a shadow standing a meter or two away from his bed, the only thing he can feel is relief. 

He _knows_ it’s **him**. 

When his best friend left to who knows where exactly ten years ago, claiming it’d be safer this way, he swore to never come back. Even so, Jongin never stopped waiting for him. He went on with his life, of course, but it was impossible not to look for him every time Jongin visited their favorite spot under a big tree on the park near his place, or every time he walked past the mansion that belonged to his friend’s family, scanning for any sign of life through the windows – or, well, as much life as you could find in a vampire household. 

“Hi, Jongin.” The greeting alone is enough to make his blood run cold, not because Jongin is in any way scared of the creature standing in front of him, but because of how hoarse his voice sounds. He can tell something is wrong right away, jumping up to his feet and turning the lights on hurriedly. 

As expected, Lee Taemin stands next to his bed, as beautiful as ever, not having aged a single year, silver hair looking extremely soft in contrast to how sharp his facial features look. And like Jongin also guessed correctly, he seems to be leaning heavily against the wall behind him, probably due to how badly injured he appears to be. 

“My God, Taemin.” Jongin can finally find his voice again, rushing towards the other and helping him onto the bed. Taemin tries arguing against it, saying he’s going to get blood and dirt on the human’s expensive sheets, but his protests are simply ignored. 

Jongin sits next to him and starts undoing a few buttons on his shirt, but Taemin stops him by holding his wrist gently and asks, “what are you doing?” 

“What do you think?” 

“You can’t- I can’t do this to you.” His voice still sounds just as heartbreakingly weak as before. 

“Oh, really? Then why else would you show up here all fucked up like that after all these years?” 

The vampire opens and shuts his mouth a few times as if meaning to say something, his fangs peeking out shyly, but nothing comes out, so Jongin simply shakes Taemin’s hand off his wrist and continues unbuttoning his shirt, sliding it off one shoulder. 

Taemin seems to give in as soon as Jongin tilts his head back in order to expose his delicate throat, clearly way too weak to put up a fight. 

He draws near to the human’s neck, then proceeds to drag the tip of his sharp fangs along the expanse of it as if looking for something – his pulse, probably – and the gesture alone is enough to send shivers up the latter’s back. Jongin waits anxiously, feeling the trickle of a bead of sweat drip down his forehead painfully slow, his slightly labored breathing the only sound filling the quiet room. 

The vampire hums inquiringly and although he doesn’t spell it out, the question is evident in both his tone and his blood-red eyes, which look up to meet Jongin’s, icy gaze piercing right through him. _Can I?_ And Jongin sort of wishes the answer didn’t come as easily as it does, seemingly rolling off his tongue on its own, an effortless yes. 

And then the fangs break skin before he can even finish the word properly, his voice cracking into a pathetic cry, and Jongin thinks he’s about to pass out, except he doesn’t, eyes going wide instead. There’s a sharp pain on his neck, but what really makes him feel faint is the adrenaline coursing through his veins hotly. 

Taemin’s cold lips brush against Jongin's warm neck, making him shiver a little, and then wrap around the wound firmly so that he can start sucking his blood properly. The human’s fingers are trembling noticeably, so he buries them in the vampire’s silky, silver hair, pulling a little when it almost gets too much. 

He pulls again with a little more force, probably unconsciously so, and Taemin groans against his throat, shifting in his lap. And then he’s pulling away and it’s all over way too soon. Jongin feels something hot run down his neck – blood, he guesses right away, even with how foggy his mind is right now – and the vampire’s cool tongue darts out to lap at it one last time, helping sooth the throbbing pain there. 

When Taemin pulls back again, the red in his irises looks much brighter, seemingly flickering like fire, and most of his wounds have healed completely already. His hooded eyelids make him look a bit tipsy, as if drunk on Jongin’s blood. The human guesses he doesn’t look much better himself, if the way the vampire is staring at him like he still wants to devour him is anything to go by. 

“Taemin.” He pleads weakly, and he’s not even sure what he’s begging for, or if he should be begging for anything from a vampire in the first place, but the plea is evident in his voice anyway. 

His eyes leave Taemin’s for a second, attention shifting to his plump lips, to the blood smeared on them – _Jongin's blood_ – and then he feels ice-cold fingers on his nape, pulling him forward until his mouth crashes against the vampire’s. Jongin licks into Taemin’s mouth and it’s strangely satisfying to taste himself on the vampire’s tongue, strong metallic taste invading his sense almost overwhelmingly. 

Jongin throws a leg over the other’s thighs, straddling him and hugging his neck softly, slowing the kiss down a bit. Taemin holds his waist and strokes it a few times, and the action is so painfully gentle that the human can’t help but break the kiss, panting against the other’s lips for a moment with their foreheads still connected. 

He really wants to say something – anything, really – but there’s just way too many things he’d like to say, too many things running through his still foggy mind, thoughts running over one another again and again, and the words get caught in his throat. 

“I really didn’t come here intending to suck your blood, by the way.” 

Jongin clears his throat before asking a second time this night, only much gentler this time, “why’d you come, then?”. 

“I really thought I was going to die this time, I... I just needed to see you one last time.” 

“Taemin...” Jongin whines, slapping the vampire’s chest to feign annoyance but being betrayed by a single tear running down his cheek quietly. “You’re such an idiot, I swear.” 

The vampire chuckles, falling back on the bed and bringing the other along with him, still holding him impossibly close. “I know.” 

“And you’re going to handwash my sheets in the morning, so don’t you dare go sneaking out before sunrise like a fucking creature of the night.” 

“I have some news for you.” 

“Shut up.” Jongin buries his face in the crook of the vampire’s neck, taking in the strong scent of blood and smoke. _Smells like home_ , he thinks before dozing off. “Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight, Nini.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated, thank you in advance!! Also Raquel is my baby.


End file.
